Something's Not Right Harry
by cristolitegirl
Summary: What happens when Harry,Ron and Hermione meet a not so friendly friend and there's a WHOLE LOTTA TROUBLE!There's also a new monster!RUN FOR YOUR NO GOOD LIVES!Just a little humour.R&R.


CHAPTER 1  
MEET ANASTASIA.  
  
Hi Harry,'' she said cheerily beaming at him. Hi Hermione,'' he replied. Can I borrow your potions notes Hermione?'' Ron walked up and asked hopefully. Ron honestly one day I'm not going to lend you my notes and I wonder what you'll do then.'' She handed him her notes. Hey do you know about the new girl?'' As he asked this the new girl appeared. She was walking down the steps from the girl dormitories. Wow! Look at her. She's like some princess. I mean the way she walks and talks and have you ever seen hair like hers before?'' It's almost as though you like her,'' said Hermione teasingly. It's not that. It's just that she has everything she could ever want. Wealth, popularity and beauty,'' Ron replied. How do you know she has wealth?'' That's what everyone says, and she looks it too.'' Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron just because she walks talks and acts like that doesn't mean she's rich.'' ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
The next day after dinner Hermione went up to the common room. She saw Harry and Ron talking to the new girl. Hi Hermione,'' Harry greeted her looking away from the new girl. This is our new friend Anastasia Thatchery,'' Ron added. Nice to meet you,'' both girls said at the same time. Hermione sat down at the table with them.  
  
Anastasia, for some reason Ron here seems to think you are rich. Are you?'' Hermione asked curiously. Why yes I am,'' Anastasia answered her. Really?'' Ron's face lit up, finally he was right and Hermione was wrong. Yes. I am heiress to the Thatchery family fortune.'' Isn't she great,'' Ron whispered to Harry when Anastasia wasn't looking.  
  
CHAPTER2  
THE FIGHT Weeks past and Hermione, Harry and Ron had gotten used to Anastasia hanging around with them. They were all the best of friends. One evening after a hearty conversation between the four of them Harry and Ron decided to turn in. Anastasia and Hermione were left at the table. The common room was now quite empty.  
  
Hermione I want to talk to you about something important,'' Anastasia said gravely. Do you and Harry have a thing for each other or something?'' Hermione looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
No. Why would you say that?''  
  
Nothing. But I'm glad you don't because I want him and I always get what I want,'' she said with a creepy grin on her face. The same words Ron spoke came back to her-she always gets what she wants-Hermione said in her mind. Listen here I don't know who you think you are but you don't own Harry!'' Hermione felt anger surging through every vein and limb in her body.  
  
And who do you think you are Miss Perfect to talk to me like that?'' Anastasia replied back in the same tone of voice.  
  
I'M HERMIONE GRANGER YOU TWIT !!'' Hermione bellowed.  
  
I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!!'' Anastasia yelled at the tip of her voice.  
  
WHAT WAS RON THINKING WHEN HE SAID YOU'RE A PRINCESS?-YEAH YOU'RE A PRINCESS. PRINCESS PAIN-IN-THE-BUTT.''  
  
YEAH WELL IF GOD MADE ALL THINGS BEAUTIFUL WHO MADE YOU?''  
  
WHY DON'T YOU GO TO HELL?''  
  
YOU KNOW WHY BECAUSE I CAN'T COME WITH YOU!!''  
  
GRRR. LISTEN HERE TWERPETTE WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ALL YOUR PRIDE AND POMP AND SHOVE IT UP MY ASS!!''  
  
BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY SHOVING YOURS UP MINE!!''  
  
OH I DON'T HAVE TO STAND HERE AND WASTE MY TIME ON A STUPID GIRL LIKE YOU!!''  
  
I'M STUPID! PLEASE. YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU TRIPPED OVER AN INVISIBLE BROOMSTICK!!''  
  
YOU THINK OF YOUSELF SO HIGHLY YOU BETTER NOT JUMP OR YOUR BIG HEAD MIGHT GET STUCK IN THE SKY!!''  
  
OH PLEASE. I'VE HEARD BETTER COMEBACKS FROM MY DOG!''  
  
WHY AM I ARGUING WITH YOU? YOU'RE JUST A BITCH A FEMALE DOG I THINK I CAN SAFELY CALL YOU A BITCH BECAUSE YOUI'RE SUCH A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!!''  
  
At this Anastasia leapt at her for both girls were on their feet by this time. Both of them started hitting each other in every inch of each other's bodies they could reach. Hermione slapped Anastasia across the face. Anastasia punched her in the gut and then bitch-slapped her. Hermione gave her a black eye. Anastasia in turn gave her one too. Hermione went straight for the nose, then held her by her wrist and flipped her. Anastasia got back up quickly and grabbed a chair and threw it at her. Hermione dodged it. Oh so it's a muggle duel you want. Bring it on bitch,'' Hermione said her mouth bleeding. Anastasia lunged at her and was just about to ground punch her when Harry and Ron came running down the stairs from the boys' dormitories in their PJs. Hey! Stop both of you!'' Harry yelled. But in a catfight (another name for a girl fight)no girl wants to stop.  
  
Harry held unto Hermione and Ron grabbed hold of Anastasia. Both girls were like bulls trapped in a pen. Both were huffing, bleeding, sweating and trying desperately to get away from each boy to kill each other. But both boys had firm grips. What is going on here? It is after hours, what are you all doing up?'' A prefect had entered the room. You're all getting detention unless you can tell me what's going on here,'' he said as he eyed the girls who were still staring at each other maliciously. Apart from bleeding, sweating etc. the girls clothes were torn from gripping and pulling each other. Their hair would have made Aunt Petunia faint. They looked like rabid rabbits.  
  
Harry and Ron explained everything they saw to the prefect. They were off the hook. But the girls weren't Miss Thatchery and Miss Granger you both have detention. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now go to the hospital wing and get yourselves cleaned up. Boys get to bed.''  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
I'VE GOT HER!  
  
The next few weeks were not going so hot. Anastasia and Hermione were not friends anymore and this made Harry and Ron stuck in the middle. Hermione and Anastasia wanted separate sessions with both of them. Once they were having a session with Hermione. Hermione somehow, someway although it's next to impossible we need to get you and Anastasia talking again,'' Ron said hopefully.  
  
Who is Anastasia?'' Hermione asked without looking up from her homework.  
  
Ron sighed. What caused that fight between you Anastasia anyway?'' Harry asked.  
  
Harry I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say she's not the person I thought she was. She is an arrogant, selfish, self-centered, slut of a snob. I don't know why you have to have sessions with her anyway.''  
  
Harry looked at her. Harsh Hermione.''  
  
One day they were in Potions class. It's as if there was no end. Neville nodded off. Professor Snape saw this and took up a thin strip of board and walked over to him. The whole class braced theirselves for impact as Snape's hand came down. They all closed their eyes as they heard a sharp slamming sound. They opened their eyes to discover that Snape had actually slapped the top of Neville's desk. Neville woke up eyes as wide as saucers. Mr. Longbottom am I boring you?'' Snape asked in his cold, icy voice. N- no sir,'' Neville stuttered. Well pay attention!'' Snape yelled. If you nod off one more time I'll take ten points from Gryffindor.'' All the Slytherins chuckled.  
After class was over Harry and Ron went to dinner then up to the common room.Let's start on Snape's boring Invisibility Potion essay,'' Ron drawled. Where's Hermione she's sure to have something about it? Besides it's time for her session,'' Harry said. Come to think of it I don't think I saw her at dinner or after Potions,'' Ron said with a slight sound of fear in his voice. Do you think something happened to her?'' Well I don't know,'' Ron replied scratching his head. Hermione's not one to be late for homework time.''  
  
Suddenly Hermione's dorm mate Emily came running down the stairs. Harry, Ron!'' Both boys looked at her. What is it Emily,'' Harry said anxiously seeing the frightened look on the girl's face. Hermione's....oh just read it,'' Emily said thrusting a piece of paper at them. It was a letter.  
  
Potter,  
  
I have your little girlfriend. In case you're wondering who I am not afraid to tell you. I am Lord Voldemort and if you want to see your mudblood friend again you'll turn yourself over. Oh no Ron. Voldemort's got Hermione,'' Harry said with a look of shock on his face. Emily and Ron shuddered at the name. What are we going to do Harry?'' I don't know Ron . I don't know.''  
  
CHAPTER 4  
THE STONE GARGOYLE Ron and Harry were frantic. Voldemort had Hermione and none of them knew where to start looking for her. Maybe you should turn yourself over mate,'' Ron blurted out unexpectedly. Harry gave him a stone, cold glare. Just a suggestion, sorry,'' Ron said timidly. Well it was a stupid suggestion. How could you even suggest something like that.''  
  
Let's go and ask around where was the last place she was seen. That's a suggestion,'' Harry said half angrily. When they went down to the Great Hall which was still teeming with students a boy ran up to them huffing. There you are, I've been looking all over for you,'' he put his hands on his knees to rest a little. Why?'' Harry asked him. I saw the new girl and Hermione go down a corridor which students don't normally go down because it ends in a dead end. Out of curiosity I followed. Then I saw the new girl and Hermione touch a small stone gargoyle and they both disappeared in thin air. I don't think it's a portkey because it didn't disappear with them,'' the boy huffed out his story. Huh? But why would Anastasia and Hermione go down a corridor together? They're not talking to each other,'' Harry said, a puzzled expression on his face. I may have left out a few details. Hermione was actually tied up in magical rope and levitated there. Then when they got there the new girl moved Hermione close enough to the gargoyle to let her brush against it and they both touched it at the same time.'' Where's the corridor? Lead us to it,'' Harry said anxiously.  
  
The boy led them to the corridor and sure enough at the end of it was the statue of a small stooping gargoyle on top of a pedestal. All we have to do is touch it. Come on Ron,'' Harry urged him because he was sort of reluctant. Fine, I'll do it but I won't like it.''  
  
They walked over to the gargoyle and each placed a hand on it. Suddenly it was as though they were being sucked in. There was darkness on every side of them and they were moving really fast. Finally their journey ended when they came sprawling on the floor of a place that looked like a dungeon. Harry and Ron got up and looked around and there at one end of the dungeon was Hermione sitting on the ground with her wrists chained and her mouth gagged. She was struggling but when she saw Harry and Ron a look of relief came over her face. So nice of you to join us,'' said a voice from behind them. Hermione looked up. Harry and Ron turned around. The three of them were looking into the pale, white face of Lord Voldemort.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?  
  
Ron and Hermione shook with fear but Harry stood his ground firmly. You've walked or should I say dropped into our trap.'' As he said this Death Eaters started appearing behind him. My most trustworthy follower lured you here. A follower I can trust to get the job done. Step forward Thatchery.'' A small figure the same height as Harry stepped forward and stood beside Voldemort and pulled back his/her's hood. Ron and Harry gasped in disbelief . It was Anastasia. But how?'' Harry asked stumped. Allow me to explain master?'' Anastasia asked. Voldemort nodded. Well Potter, Weasley, I'm a Death Eater as you can clearly see. I was sent to Hogwarts on a mission to get you Harry. But I realized I couldn't get you that easily. Granger remember the time I asked you if you and Harry had a thing for each other and I told you I always get what I want? It's not because I'm rich it's because I will stop at nothing to do my master's bidding. I realized I had to take someone who I knew you would make every effort to come after Harry. Therefore I took Granger. I was also the one who left the note. I knew someone would find it and tell you two. Then I paid the boy who told you about the stone gargoyle to lure you down the corridor. And here you are fallen right into our trap.'' She said all this grinning diabolically. How could you?'' Ron asked aghast. You know why Weasley because I can.''  
  
Now Thatchery, kill them,'' Voldemort said as he stepped back.  
  
Yes master,'' Anastasia said with a grin on her face. Suddenly right before everyone's eyes Anastasia's eyes started glowing bright orange and when she bared her teeth they had all turned twenty inches long with fangs at the side for now she had the head of a jackal. She started growing burgundy fur all over her body(burgundy is the colour of her hair.) She grew taller and taller until she was 17 feet tall. And the taller she grew the bigger she got and the bigger she got her fangs and teeth got bigger too. She now had claws, hind legs and the result was that she had turned into something known as an Anubis. She roared.  
  
Harry and Ron used their wands to get Hermione free. The three of them were shaking as they stared into the face of this monstrous beast towering over them. Hermione got anything on this?'' Ron asked with utter fear all over his face. The Anubis came down at them with its teeth (in case you're wondering it's standing on its hind legs and has five clawed fingers. Monstrous ain't it?)It bit thin air because all three of them dodged it just in time. Harry, Ron listen,'' Hermione said quickly. There's a spell called the Nubian Curse. If we can do it we can probably kill her.'' Ron and Harry had to grab her out of harms way as the Anubis came at them again.  
  
Just raise your wand at her and say nohorus' .'' The Anubis came at them again but this time it did eat someone. It ate a Death Eater when Hermione, Harry and Ron ran over to there side of the room. Everyone stared at the monstrous sight as the Anubis chewed with blood seeping through its lips. Then it swallowed. Let's get rid of this thing quick before it makes me hurl,'' Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
The three of them raised their wands and yelled nohorus'' at the same time. The Anubis yelped with pain. Again!'' yelled Hermione. But before they could yell it again they had to run because the Death Eaters were trying to stop them from doing it again. Nohorus,'' they yelled once more. The Anubis fell to the ground whimpering. It transformed back into Anastasia. She opened her eyes and sat up. You saved me all three of you. You have to help me,'' she said in a timid voice. After we get out I'll explain everything.'' I don't trust you!'' Hermione yelled. Please, what other choice do you have?'' She said this because the Death Eaters including Voldemort were crowding in on them. Do you see the gargoyle over there?'' she asked them. They nodded. We have to touch it.'' The four of them made a run for the gargoyle which was larger than the one at school. They could hear Voldemort yelling AFTER THEM!!'' They all touched it at the same time and they were all sucked into darkness again going at high speed. The next thing they knew they were all crashing into each other on the floor in the same corridor at school.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
NOT ONE OF THEM They all got up and brushed themselves off. Okay we were promised an explanation,'' Hermione said in controlled voice. Yes, well I'm not a Death Eater. Voldemort kidnapped me (shuddering from Ron and Hermione) and put the Imperious Curse on me. It seems that the Nubian Curse brought me back to my senses, thank you.'' The three of them were still puzzled. How did you transform into that huge beast thing?'' Ron asked quirking his eyebrows. I'm what people call an Anubis. We're very rare. It comes naturally with me but only when I'm extremely angry. Voldemort (more shuddering from Ron and Hermione) put a curse on me that would me to transform at heart's desire but that curse got broken too.'' Does this mean you're not really a rich heiress after all?'' Ron asked hopefully. Actually Ron I am,'' she said smiling at him. Well all I have to say is I'm glad that's over,'' said Harry with a sigh of relief. 


End file.
